Rin Mycin
Theme Song Looking (Gotta Find Ya): It's the perfect song to go with his hobby of treasure hunting. Clothing Orange opened up sleeveless vest with an Orange choker that has a single Ruby in the center. Blue short pants with holes in them. Orange sandals with blue straps with a decal of a skull on the soles. Favorite Things Favorite Food:Steamed Lobster with butter, with a side of Tomato Bisque soup and a medium Emerald Sprite. Favorite Colors:Orange and Blue;he likes them for their obvious color coordination. Favorite Song:Believe by Cher he likes the vocals displayed, the message behind it, and the way it was produced musically. Basically, he likes everything about it. Favorite T.V. Show:Destination Truth, he likes the show because it explores the far corners of the planet and is edited together very well. Favorite Sport:Diving. He just loves the rush of splashing into the water from high altitudes. Favorite Book:The Fault in our Stars. He likes the plot and feels like the story is very inspiring. Favorite Movie:The Indiana Jones series, he likes the action-adventure of the movie and it also inspires him to work harder Favorite Video Game:Minecraft, it's full of digging and resourcing, course he loves it. Voice Actor's Voice Actor:James Arnold Taylor (Present) Seiyu:Masakazu Morita (Present) Accent:Slightly British Rin's Family Denise:Mother (Dead) she died when Rin was 3 from an attack by an ancient civilaztion known as the Day-Break Clan. Stefan:Father (Dead) He too was killed by a scientist named Dr. Grand when Rin was 5. Relationships Friends:Apricot: Rin and Apricot grew up in the same orphanage together and always have each other's backs. Nicolai:Rin and him both share a love for Treasure hunting and knowledge, so much so: people call them twin brothers. Phoebe; She and Rin work at Temp Agency for Treasure Hunters or TATH and get along well. Rival:Ortensina: She also works at TATH and bothers Rin on his lack of fame while she is interviewed every day on her accomplishments. Enemy;Eggman: he killed his parents and forced Rin to become an orphan. Abilities Abilities:Treasure Hunter, Good with Machines, Weapons expert and Excellent at sword fighting, though he rarely carries a sword. Special Ability:He has a photographic memory and as such remembers everything that has happened to him. Weaknesses:Germs:he doesn't like getting sick, Pain;it distracts him from what he's doing. Likes/Dislikes Likes:Treasure Hunting, Working with machines, Handling weapons, Apricot, Nicolai, Phoebe, and Helping Others. Dislikes:Germs: he's scared of getting sick, Pain;Who doesn't hate pain and Ortentsina;She's too much of a show-off. Appearance Hair Color:Dirty Blond Hair Style:Should length all around with slight curls. Fur Color:Gold with White spots. Eye Color:Peach. Height: 3 Foot 11 Inches. Weight: 99 Pounds. Misc Info Super Forms:None. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearances:1 Video Game Appearance: Knuckles' Treasure Trackers: Friendly Boss of the Pumpkin Hill stage. Other Info Other Info:Rin is searching all over Mobius to find a way to stop Eggman once and for all to avenge his parents. Chao Chao:Topanga, she's tan with yellow eyes. She helps with his work from time to time. Weapon Info During his adventures:Rin found 21 Gems called Apparel Orbs. These orbs were crafted by the Notcurnus Clan and were used in their war against the Knuckles Clan. When the war ended, each one of the 21 Orbs were buried deep underground. Eventually Rin found one and was so intriqued by it:he had to find them all. Eventually doing so, he was able to tap into their power and gain advantages in battle. Sadly, Rin can only carry 5 with him:So he has to be careful of which he does take. The following is a list of the 21 Apparel Orbs, what role they play and how they alter Rin's appearance. Apparel Orbs Trigger: The Trigger Apparel Orb focuses on high accuracy and agility. When Rin uses this Orb:His pants grow longer with one pant leg vanishing, his vest becomes more layered and his sandals become boots. He can use a gun in this form. Steal: The Steal Apparel Orb is used by Rin when he wants to steal something from someone and flee quickly. When Rin uses this Orb:his vest is replaced by a crop top with a skull decal on the right chest, his pants loose their legs and his sandals become short boots. He can use two curved blades in this form. Knight:The Knight Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with elementally charged slashes and strikes. When Rin uses this Orb:his vest is replaced with a leather jacket, with two belts on both sleeves, long pants that has a belt on both legs and two more near the hips. His sandals become leather boots as well with one buckle on the front. He can use a sword in this form. Performer: The Performer Apparel Orb lets Rin attack others with status infliction's:such as poison, sleep and burn among other things all while dancing and rocking out. When Rin uses this Orb:his vest closes and becomes laced with ruffles, his pants gain several layers and ruffles and his sandals become slick boots. He can use a Microphone in this form. Wizard: The Wizard Apparel Orb lets Rin control the elements;Fire, Water,Ice, Thunder and Earth. He is able to strike up to 3 people at once with each element. When Rin uses this Orb:He gains a pale blue wizard's hat,with a matching cape and boots. He can use a wand in this form. Priest: The Priest Apparel Orb lets Rin heal others with prayers and faith. When Rin uses this Orb:He gains a pointed white hat, a long white closed robe, his sandals vanish and are replaced by white socks. He can use a rod in this form. Scanner:The Scanner Apparel Orb lets Rin scan enemies and learn their abilities and skills. When Rin uses this Orb:his vest is replaced by a short sleeved shirt, gloves and his pants turn into shorts with his name on them. He can use a gun with a funnel in this form. Chemist: The Chemist Apparel Orb lets Rin create items out of nowhere and use them instantly. When Rin uses this Orb:his vest becomes a metal vest with matching pants and boots. Around his hip is a bag to store his items. He uses a high powered gun in this form. Black Knight: The Black Knight Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with darkness and poison them. When Rin uses this Orb:his clothes are replaced by heavy black and spiked armor. He uses a spiked sword in this form. Samurai: The Samurai Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with high-powered sword strikes at the cost of losing energy with every hit. When Rin uses this Orb:his clothes are replaced by traditional Samurai garb. He uses a two-handed katana in this form. Lucky Lad:The Lucky Lad Apparel Orb lets Rin harness the power of luck to surprise enemies. When Rin uses this Orb;his vest vanishes and his pants grow and become skin-tight, he sandals become short boots. Also a tattoo in the shape of the four card suits appears on his chest. He uses a deck of cards in this form. Rampage;The Rampage Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies fast and hard with feral instincts. When Rin uses this Orb;His clothes becomes animal pelts and he wears a hat with horns on his head. Also he gains gloves and boots with paws on them. He uses Martial Arts in this form. Trainer:The Trainer Apparel Orb lets Rin send out his pet Phoenix;Valor to attack enemies. When Rin uses this Orb;Rin's vest grows into a long sleeved shirt and his pants become longer, his sandals vanish. He uses his pet Phoenix:Valor in this form. Mascot:The Mascot Apparel Orb lets Rin dress up as in a Sonic the Hedgehog mascot costume and uses a doll of Tails to attack enemies. He uses a doll of Tails in this form. Festival-Goer:The Festival Apparel Orb lets Rin use one of three Festival favors; Temari Balls, Cotton Candy or a giant fan to attack enemies and use special abilities associated with the item he uses. When Rin uses this Orb:His clothes become a small robe and his sandals are shinier. He uses Temari Balls, Cotton Candy and a giant fan in this form. Psychiccer:The Psychiccer Apparel Orb lets Rin utilize psychokinesis and the laws of physics to mess with an enemy. When Rin uses this Orb;Rin's clothes become a a Tradition Japanese school boy' uniform with a metallic blind-fold around his eyes. He uses psychokinesis in this form. Free:The Free Apparel Orb lets Rin attack enemies with basic skills. When Rin uses this Orb;Rin's clothes become an undershirt and boxers, his sandals vanish and he gains socks. He uses Martial Arts in this form. Chef:The Chef Apparel Orb lets Rin use delicious entrees and meals to inflict status conditions on enemies; like sleep, paralysis and poison.When Rin uses this Orb;his clothes become a chef's apron and hat. His sandals becomes boots. He uses a frying pan in this form. Final Apparel When enough power has been stored by Rin: he can use one of three Final Apparel's. Flora Frenzy, Doom Machine and Motor Hell to crush enemies. Flora Frenzy:The Flora Frenzy Final Apparel let's Rin attack enemies with plant power, from putting foes to sleep wit Pollen Storm to whipping up a Whirling Wonderfall,Rin can turn the tide in any battle. When Rin uses this Orb:Rin is placed inside a giant flower head and his hair is turned Green. Motor Hell:The Motor Hell Final Apparel let's Rin attack enemies with high powered missiles and lasers. His Jetstream Blast and Omega Tank punish foes. When Rin uses this Orb:Rin is on top of a giant motorcycle wearing a biker's costume. Doom Machine:The Doom Machine Final Apparel let's Rin attack foes with 5 giant swords and machine gun blasts. Watch out when he uses Sword Savior and Mecha Madness. When Rin uses this form;Rin is encased by metal and is secured in a contraption that looks like a metal Phoenix ---- Story Rin's Early Life Rin was born to Denise and Stefan Mycin in Angelic Beach. They lived in a 2 story house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. One day when Rin turned 3, he accidentally threw his ball into the woods and ran to get it. When he came back an hour later: he noticed his house on fire and mother's burned body near the front door. Rin would have gone running in if his dad hadn't stopped him, placed him in the car and drove off. As Rin was crying his father explained to him that he and Rin's mother used to belong to a clan of warriors named the Day-Break Clan. He also explained that a few months before Rin was born they escaped and fled to their cliff. Rin was distraught and fell asleep. Rin and his father soon moved into a new house on the other side of the city and began adjusting their new lives. Rin was happy once he started school and in just two years, he started showing signs of interest in studying ancient culture. One day when walking home, he noticed a black van drive away from his house. He ran home and saw his dad barely hanging onto his last threads of life. Rin held his dad and his father told him that the Day-Break Clan's leader: Dr. Grand had come to take Rin and he had tried to stop him. As Rin lay there crying his dad passed and Rin's scream rang through the city. As he cried, he noticed an orb on the ground outside his house. When he picked it up, the orb glowed and Rin found his clothes replaced by a Chef's apron and hat and he was holding a frying pan. Rin immediately took an interest in the orb and decided to dedicate his life to studying them in order to get revenge on the Day-Break Clan for his parent's deaths. ---- Rin's Teenage Life, a Search for Brilliance After getting counseling about his past, Rin took to studying the Orb he found. He submitted it to a museum and the doctor that informed him that the orb was known as an Apparel Orb: a machine that the old Nocturnus Clan used during their war against the Knuckles Clan. Each Apparel Orb was to change the users' appearance and give them new abilities and weapons. The doctor also clarified that the orb he had was known as the Chef Orb able to inflict status conditions such as poison, burns and insomnia. Rin was amazed at the power he had obtained and decided to see if there was more in the world. Rin applied to a school for treasure hunters and thought that would be the easiest way to find more information. During his orientation he ran into another Hyena. They exchanged words and he found her name to be Apricot. The two felt an immediate attraction but chose to stay friends due to wanting to focus on their work. One day when walking to his dorm, he received an email telling him that another Apparel Orb could be found in Holoska. He asked his principal if it was ok to go after it and after some debating, the principal agreed to it, so Rin packed up and headed to Holoska. Holoska and the Rampage Rin arrived in Holoska and began his search for the Apparel Orb. He spoke to the village chief about it. The chief mentioned that just the other day, a light shined near the sacred Ice Pillar. Rin quickly hopped on a bobsled and went for the prize. Upon arrival he came face to face with a giant snow-bird. He looked at it and it stared back. Rin slowly approached the snow-bird and it attacked. Rin activated his Chef Apparel Orb and ran towards it. The snow-bird launched some feathers at Rin who shielded himself by enlarging his frying pan. Rin cooked up a fish stew and set it down. The snow-bird ate the stew and turned to ice. Rin took this opportunity, jumped onto the snow-bird's back and slammed his frying pan down onto the snow-bird's head: decapitating it. The snow-bird melted away and an orb remained. Rin picked it up and his clothes into an animal pelt and a hat with horns. Knowing his job there was done. Rin headed home. Chun-nan's Trainer After obtaining the Rampage Apparel Orb, Rin went home just in time for the Spring Formal. He decided to ask out Apricot. He set up a romantic picnic in the park and asked her come by. When she arrived, he took her by the hand and asked her to the dance. She agreed under the condition that they go as friends. Once the Spring Formal came around. Rin and Apricot walked in and began dancing. When Rin to get punch he recieved a text from the same person who told him about the Rampage, he told Apricot about it and she let him go after it. Rin apologized and boarded a plane to Chun-nan. When he arrived, he took a walk and arrived at the Waterflow Way. He stared at the water and sighed, feeling guilty about leaving Apricot at the dance. He got up and began to walk away. As he was leaving a Phoenix appears from the water, it stared at him. Rin activated his Rampage Apparel Orb expecting a fight. The Phoenix instead landed on his arm and dropped an Apparel Orb into his hand. Rin activated it and found his clothes had now changed into vest with long sleeves, a pair of pants with longer legs and his feet were bare. Rin smiled and changed into his normal outfit. The Phoenix gave a nod and vanished into the orb. Rin named it the Trainer Apparel Orb. The Trigger in Empire City Category:Male Category:Hyenas Category:Mobian Category:Adult Category:Neutral Category:Support Category:Power type characters Category:Muppet171's Characters Category:Gen 2 Muppet171 Fan Character